I Miss You
by PikaGirl14
Summary: Yellow misses Red, who's been in Kalos for over six months. But after getting in a car crash, missing Red will be the least of her worries.


I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON OR A THOUSAND MILES BY VANESSA CARLTON. BUT I OWN CHLOE. BEGIN!

* * *

Yellow's POV

I walk through Viridian City with my trusty partner, ChuChu. I took a walk because I wanted clear my mind. Even if it was raining. I began to think about Red. His hair, his eyes, his personal- Ugh! I can't stop thinking about him since he left. He said he'd be back, but I'm worried. He said that six months ago. No phone calls, letters, nothing.

* * *

Flashback...

"I'll be back soon. I promise as soon as I get back we'll go to Viridian Forest and fish. Okay?" Red said to me. He pulled me into a tight hug and I hugged him back, knowing that this will be the last time I hug Red for a long time. I looked over and saw ChuChu kiss Pika. I bulshed slightly and silently wished that Red and I were like that...

* * *

A familiar voice snapped me out of my thoughts.  
"YO YELLOW!" My cousin Chloe yelled out of the window as she stopped her car. Chloe. The outgoing, loud cousin I have. She has unusual bloody red hair (Yes, it's her natural hair color) and green eyes. She was wearing a blue tank top with a green miniskirt. "You want a ride home?" I nod and get in her car. My favorite song comes on the radio and I begin to sing softly.

_Makin' my way downtown,_  
_Walkin' fast,_  
_Faces pass and I'm homebound._

_Starin' blankly ahead,_  
_Just makin' my way,_  
_Makin' a way through the crowd._

_And I need you,_  
_And I miss you, _  
_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky,_  
_Do you think time_  
_would pass me by? _  
_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_  
_If I could just see you... _  
_Tonight._

_It's always times like these _  
_When I think of you, _  
_And wonder if you ever think of me. _

_'Cause everything's so wrong_  
_And I don't belong. _  
_Livin' in your precious memory._

_'Cause I need you,_  
_And I miss you,_  
_And now I wonder... _

_If I could fall into the sky,_  
_Do you think time_  
_would pass me by? _  
_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_  
_If I could just see you... _  
_Tonight._

_I, I, don't wanna let you know_  
_I, I, drown in your memory._  
_I, I, don't wanna let this go. _  
_I, I, don't. _

_Makin' my way downtown, _  
_Walkin' fast, _  
_Faces pass and I'm homebound. _

_Starin' blankly ahead,_  
_Just makin' my way,_  
_Makin' a way through the crowd. _

_And I still need you, _  
_And I still miss you, _  
_And now I wonder... _

_If I could fall into the sky,_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass.. us by? _  
_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles _  
_If I could just see you... _

_oh oh_

_If I could fall into the sky, _  
_Do you think time would pass me by? _  
_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_  
_If I could just see you. _

_If I could just hold you..._  
_Tonight._

Chloe was surprisingly quiet after I stopped singing. I look at the window and see that we were headed... for a house!  
"What are you doing Chloe?!" I asked her shocked. But when I turned to look at her, she was gone! I screamed and held on to ChuChu as the car collided with the house. After that, everything went black.

* * *

Red's POV

I walked in the streets of Lumoise City with Pika looking for interesting things to do. We just filled ourselves with gourmet food from Restaurant Le Wow. I had also changed my old clothes to brand new ones. I wore a red zipped jacket with damaged jeans. I also wore blue sneakers with black socks. I had a red logo cap on my head and a brown Vinyl Messenger Bag that Yellow gave me for Christmas. Yellow. What is she doing now? I pulled out my Yellow bicycle (Don't judge me) as Pika jumped on my shoulder. I quickly sped off to the Pokémon Center. I can't believe I forgot about the girl I lo- like to hang out with. I got too busy to see her...

-At the Pokémon Center...

"Ah! Red!" Nurse Joy said. "You've got a call from Kanto."

"I do? From who?"

"From Green Oak and Blue."

"Okay. Thanks Nurse Joy." I walked to the video phone and dialed Green's number. A familiar face popped up on the screen. Blue. Instead being her sneaky, happy-go-lucky self, she was crying her eyes out with Green comforting her. He had tears streaming down his face also.

" It's about time you answered," Green said. "You need to come back to Kanto now."

What? "Why, what happened?" I asked panicky.

"Do I really have answer that?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I raised my voice as I spoke.

"It's Yellow. She's..."Green trailed off.

"She's what? What's wrong with Yellow? Tell me now." I demanded.

"She got in a bad car accident. She's been in a coma for over a week. The doctors aren't sure that she'll live. Yellow's last wish was to see you. The least you can do is to see her."

"I'll be there tomorrow!" I exclaimed as I ended the call and ran out.

* * *

Alright! If you want this story to Continue, I want at least 5 reviews. Only 5 reviews for me to make a sequel. If you want to know what happens to Yellow, how Red arrives in Kanto, and if Pika and ChuChu produce eggs, REVIEW! R-E-V-I-E-W! Bye-Bye!

THIS STORY WAS MADE TO CELEBRATE MY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY ON FANFICTION. THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT HELPED ME ALONG THE WAY. THANKS TO MY FOLLOWERS. I LOVE YOU ALL! ALSO, THANKS FOR HELPING ME JACK, APRIL, AND SPARKY.

Sparky: No prob.

April: Aw!

Jack: You're welcome!


End file.
